Sanctuary
by gredandforgerock
Summary: **Take 2** 2nd in the series on the marriage law (Stopped in Time is the 1st story). The first half of chapter 1 is the same (and will be for all of those in this series). With just a few small changes the story ends up completely different. Changes are: 1. No time travel. 2. No canon pairings. How do they get out of it this time.
1. Chapter 1

"They can't do this." Ginny Weasley shouted at her father, "How can you allow this to happen?"

"Sweet heart I'm sorry." He replied, "I don't have any power to stop this."

"But you do." Harry said calmly to Kingsley.

"I tried." He sighed, "But we don't have enough people on our side. Those that are light side are opposing us. We're backing the purebloods on this one. They're just terrified if they don't pair a light or neutral person to a dark person they'll have another major dark wizard in a matter of a few years."

"They're going to if they force us to marry someone they choose." Harry frowned, "It will be me. Parkinson will drive me to it. There isn't any way at all that I'd consent to having sex with her."

"I'm sure Malfoy will be dead within a week." Ginny huffed.

"With Nott right behind him." Hermione growled.

"Bulstrode." Ron whimpered looking at the paper containing his spouse to be.

"Oh, I don't feel so bad now." Ginny snickered at her older brother, "That is seriously disgusting."

"Do you have a list of all persons being affected by this?" Harry asked.

"I do. I can't let you have it, but if a copy was to be made of this list there would be nothing I could do if I didn't know it." Kingsley smirked laying the parchment on the table and turning his back, as did the other adults in the room.

"You have a meet and greet tomorrow." Arthur mumbled as they all turned back after a few seconds, "All of you together in one place to be matched up with your chosen."

"I'm not going." Ron declared, "I think I'm moving to Australia."

"Oh we're going." Harry grinned evilly, "We're all going."

"Harry, I don't like that look." Kingsley grimaced.

"I like it." Ginny grinned, "What are we going to do?"

"Go to the library." Harry chuckled at the mouths that dropped open.

"Hey that's Mione's line." Ron spluttered.

"He can borrow it." Hermione was all for anything to get out of a marriage with Theodore Nott.

"Old laws aren't going to help you." Kingsley sighed, "This one supersedes anything that has been in place before."

"Oh well." Harry let his shoulders droop and turned his back, "I guess we can't do anything."

Only the wink to his friends let them know he wasn't backing down. To help with the ruse the other three also drooped and turned and made their way to Ron's room. They closed the door, locking and silencing it before Hermione turned on Harry.

"What's the plan?"

"First we need to get everyone involved to Hogwarts." Harry stated.

"You mean Slytherins too?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Everyone." Harry declared, "I'm sure they are just as ticked as we are about being forced to marry each other."

"Point." He conceded.

"Letters are going to take too long." Hermione was quickly calculating how much time they had to get a meeting arranged before the event the next evening.

"It won't take us an hour." Harry grinned, "All we have to do is get to Hogwarts."

"How are we supposed to get into Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Portkey." Harry pulled a snitch out of his pocket. When his friends lifted an eyebrow he explained, "McGonagall gave it to me as an emergency portkey in case I get attacked or overwhelmed by fans. It takes me to Gryffindor tower."

"What are we waiting for?" Ginny placed a finger on the small ball.

Ron and Hermione followed with just a bit of reluctance. Harry tapped the ball with his wand and they all felt the pull as they disappeared in a swirl of color. None of them heard the gentle knock as Molly tried to get them to open the door. It would be a good thirty minutes before Bill suggested they fly up to the window to get their attention. By that time of course they were long gone.

"Harry, what are you all doing here?" Minerva asked as they all ran into the Great Hall during a staff meeting.

"Emergency." Harry explained, "May we borrow the house elves?"

"What?" she asked.

"I need them all for just about three minutes." He explained, "Oh, can we kick you out of here?"

"Harry." McGonagall started.

"Have you seen the new marriage law?" he asked. When she shook her head he continued, "It is pairing a light person with a dark one in the hopes of preventing another dark wizard like Volde."

"That's ridiculous they can't do that." She huffed.

"They are." Harry pulled his paper out, "They've matched me with Parkinson of all people."

"She was all for handing him over to Volde if you remember correctly." Hermione reminded the group.

"We don't want you here so you can't be blamed for helping." Ginny finished.

"I think we'll adjourn this meeting to my office in ten minutes." Minerva stated standing, all the others left without a glance or another question, "Babble."

"Yes Headmistress." And old elf popped into the room.

"Aid Mr. Potter with whatever he needs please. Whether it be lunch or anything else." She stated and pulled the doors shut behind her as she went.

"What is you being needing?" he turned to the young man.

"Can you and the other elves please grab each of the people on this list and bring them back here." He asked and the thought of the literal way Dobby had taken everything, "Make sure they are properly dressed with no one straight out of the shower or anything. We just want them here within the hour."

"We can do that Master Harry." He nodded and popped away.

"Harry." Hermione started.

"Is it worth the argument to marry Nott instead of using what we can?" he stopped her before she could start.

"Right." She nodded, "But you will pay them."

"I will offer." He stated.

"I wonder why he called you master." Ginny pondered, "They don't usually do that unless you own them."

She didn't get her answer as people started popping into the hall. After about fifteen minutes the popping stopped but the roar of talking in the room was almost overpowering. Harry stood on the teacher's platform and set a loud firework off to catch everyone's attention. It quieted immediately and everyone turned to face him.

"Good morning, I trust you all received the same notice I did." He held up his ministry decree.

"Are you the one that kidnapped us all?" Draco yelled.

"I didn't kidnap you the house elves of Hogwarts did." He smiled, "I did express the interest in talking to all of you and you know how helpful they are."

"Good one Harry." Seamus called.

"Now Draco are you happy with the person they've chosen for you?" Harry addressed him since he was the one that spoke first.

"NO." he yelled, "They negated my contract with Astoria. We've had that since she was born."

"Right and I'm betting the rest of you feel the same." He stated.

"But what can we do about it?" Padma asked from beside her sister, "It supersedes any laws or contracts placed before it."

"As I see it we can all rebel separately and bring many charges against the ministry and hold up court for a while." He said, "Or we can work together and rebel causing an upheaval of tremendous proportions. We already know we can beat any of them with magic. If we work together we can over throw the whole thing."

"How?" came a chorus of exclamations.

"I don't have a complete plan yet but if we work together we can develop one. We only have twenty four hours in which to do so." He said, "Can we put our differences behind us and work together?"

"What if we don't want to be led by you?" Pansy Parkinson growled out.

"I have an idea." Harry grinned, "Everyone, take a seat at your house table. Now we are going to vote for a leader. First nominations, they must be nominated and seconded and the person must agree to be nominated."

"I nominate Draco." She purred.

"I don't want it." Draco announced before it could be seconded, "If this falls flat I don't want to be blamed."

"Any others?"

"Harry Potter." Luna stood.

"I second it." Ron added immediately.

"I will agree to be nominated." He nodded, "Next?"

"Hermione Granger." George snickered from the back.

"NO." she stated loudly, "Though I thank you for the vote George."

They waited and no one else volunteered a name, Ron called it, "Anyone opposed to being led by Harry?" Pansy was the only one who raised her hand, "All for Harry?" Most of the room raised their hands.

"Right now here is what I think we should do." he began to outline his idea but was interrupted before he could get started.

"Would Master Harry like to be served dinner." The old elf Babble popped up to his side.

"Why do you keep calling him Master?" Ginny asked from her seat not far away.

He ignored her still looking at Harry, "Can you answer that question?"

"Of course Master Harry." He bowed, "Yous is being the heir and this is yous castle."

"I what?" he asked in shock.

"What he means is that you are by blood the heirs of both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." The ghosts entered the hall from the side and Nearly Headless Nick began to explain.

"That's right." The Fat Friar nodded along, "It was a tossup which house would get you. You would have been a good Hufflepuff but it was unlikely you'd choose it because your parents were Gryffindors."

"You are the heir of Slytherin by conquest when you defeated the dark one." The Bloody Baron spoke, something he did very rarely, "Only your reluctance kept you from Slytherin."

"Your lack of knowledge of the wizarding world kept you from Ravenclaw." The Grey Lady finished, "However mother died without an heir so her portion was split between the other three, which by coincidence means you."

"So Harry owns Hogwarts." Seamus asked.

"That he does Mr. Finnegan." Nick answered.

"I still don't want to marry him." Pansy sneered.

"Don't worry deary." The Fat Friar turned to her, "After his inheritance you wouldn't be able to anyway."

"Why not?" she growled.

"You aren't nearly powerful enough." The Bloody Baron waved her off.

"What inheritance?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"Prepare yourself." Nick grinned and a bolt of energy jumped from the enchanted ceiling and struck him in the chest and he began to glow with power and float in mid-air.

"That's a lot of power to be gaining so quickly." Ron observed.

"Oh, no it hasn't started yet." Nick chuckled, "Hogwarts is just releasing the blocks he keeps up. After that's done she'll transfer the knowledge and power."

"He's keeping up blocks?" Hermione looked shocked, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He doesn't tell you every little thing." Neville shook his head, "Has anyone else noticed that he only struggles with a spell until someone else gets it, then he miraculously gets it?"

"I didn't see that since I wasn't in his lessons." Luna offered, "But his aura has always been the brightest one around, including Dumbledore when he was alive."

"If he had so much power why hide it?" Draco scoffed, "We would have followed him if he had all that power."

"Are you sure?" The Baron asked, "Or would you have run home to your Dark Lord and told him of the boy's power."

"We would have followed Voldemort because he's a pureblood." Pansy stated.

"He wasn't." Hermione interrupted, "He was a half blood. Daddy was a muggle under love potion."

Angry shouts filled the air before Ron shot off sparks, "His name was Tom Riddle. Riddle isn't a magical surname."

"How do you know?" Pansy yelled, "Who told you that stupid lie."

"His name was Riddle." Helena told them, "He was in the same year as Draco Malfoy's grandfather and he was a half blood."

"How in the world did he get grandfather to follow him then?" Draco asked.

"He was also the heir of Slytherin." The Baron offered.

"That would do it." Draco sighed.

"Isn't this pleasant." They all turned to find Harry sitting on the head table again.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Peachy." He grinned, "And I know how we can get out of the marriage law."

"But it supersedes all laws before it." Padma argued.

"Not all of them." Harry grinned, "Not the ones concerning Hogwarts as a sanctuary for magical kind that was specifically set up to protect magicals from governments trying to force them to go against their magic even if it's a magical government."

"Hogwarts is a sanctuary?" Daphne Greengrass gasped, "I didn't know we still had any."

"What does it mean?" Draco asked the girl who was to be his sister-in-law.

"It means that as long as we are here they can't force us to obey their laws." Harry grinned, "Once Hogwarts has been declared a sanctuary the government must stay out unless invited. Otherwise Hogwarts will expel them."

"How do we declare it?" Daphne asked.

"First you need an heir from at least one founder, that's me." Harry grinned, "Welcome all those who are in conflict. Come and stay in the sanctuary we offer. You are protected from the unjust marriage laws. May you find your own happiness here."

A flash and a sound like thunder, along with a rumbling of the ground, signified the magic was in place and active just as the professors reached the Great Hall.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry professor I didn't mean to." He grinned sheepishly, "Hogwarts did it."

"So you are one of the heirs." She stated with a nod, "Gryffindor if I'm not mistaken."

"You are mistaken." Neville grinned, "He is the heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"You know mother had no heirs." Helena reminded Flitwick.

"Her portion was distributed between the other three if I'm not mistaken." Flitwick nodded, "So Harry owns Hogwarts."

"And took the wards." McGonagall noted.

"I wasn't expecting that when I got here." He offered with a shrug, "I have just activated the sanctuary wards."

"Is anyone leaving?" she asked the room at large.

"Can we?" Draco asked.

"You may leave this once and come back with my permission." Harry offered, "However you may only return with your personal belongings. No additional people or any magical items like portkeys you have or someone gives you. If someone else wants to come they may petition me. If you leave without permission you are not allowed back in. If you need out later we will discuss it."

"If we want to leave and stay gone?" Oliver asked thinking of his quidditch team practices.

"Then you are at the mercy of our ministry." He pointed out, "More so if your ministry chosen spouse also leaves."

"How are we to get our things and get back?" Hermione asked.

"We's being helps with that." Babble appeared beside Harry, "Master I will being getting yous things now."

"Do we just stay in our dorms?" Ginny asked.

"You do not have to stay in your dorm." McGonagall offered, "Males and females must stay separate. But whether you stay in your dorm, another year or even another house is up to you. Once September first arrives we'll have to change things around. Those who were seventh years last year may complete their education but we'll have to find alternate accommodations for you."

"We'll begin to find them after you get back here and we begin our revolt." Harry offered.

Babble returned, "Master Harry yous place is ready."

"Babble did you put him in the headmaster's suite?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Missy." He responded.

"Why the headmaster's suite?" Hermione asked.

"As long as Hogwarts is a sanctuary it must be led by one of the founder's heirs." McGonagall explained, "Harry don't forget you must declare it in writing and send it to the ministry."

"Helena, can I get away with just signing it the Heir of Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he wrote the letter.

"That would be acceptable." She agreed, "You do need to warn them."

"Right." He finished his name with a flourish, "If anyone is not staying they are not allowed to inform anyone who the heir is. Magic will stop you, painfully if necessary."

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

"Don't you want to see their faces when they show up and find out it's me?" he asked, "I am inviting them for a one time visit to discuss a treaty."

Babble had also gotten Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George's things from the Burrow while he was picking up Harry's things. When everyone was back Harry made an announcement.

"As I said before I have issued a onetime invitation to the Minister and a select few others to come to dinner this evening and discuss a treaty. Which is to say force them to repeal the law or face the consequences."

"Who did you invite?" George asked grinning.

"Let's see… the minister, a panel from the Wizengamot and very specifically Madam Umbridge." Harry grinned.

"What consequences could they face?" Draco asked.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?" Harry grinned, "We have a few surprises for our old government. Needless to say everyone should dress nicely for dinner we'll be having guests. Passwords to the Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms are all set as Freedom. Anyone who wishes to test their intellect is welcome to go to Ravenclaw. If you didn't know you have to answer a question before you can enter. Any questions?"

"How do I get to Ravenclaw tower?" Draco asked.

"The house ghosts will be leading the way." Harry answered.

Dinner time came around and Harry was dressed formally and waiting at the new table on the floor between the teachers podium and the house tables. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were meeting the guests at McGonagall's floo. They would escort them down to the hall. The young adults were all in the hall waiting. The group entered and Harry had to suppress his grin. Umbridge was at the back being herded along by McGonagall.

"Go up to the front Mr. Potter will show you to your seats." Flitwick waved them up and took his spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why aren't we sitting at the high table?" Umbridge demanded as she reached Harry.

"It is as the heir wishes." Harry replied with a smile then called, "Babble, Madam Umbridge is ready for her new accommodations."

The elf popped in and quickly left with the woman in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she going?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh, sorry, she is a wanted criminal in the sanctuary of Hogwarts. She's been sent to her dungeon cell." He smiled and turned away.

"What?" Several at the new table demanded.

"Harry you can't just kidnap a member of the Wizengamot." Kingsley tried to hide his grin.

"I didn't." He climbed the steps and took the headmaster's chair, "As heir I have the right to detain prisoners who are a danger to this school or its students. She was arrested for torturing students during her time as a professor."

"How did she torture students?" he asked.

"Blood quill." Harry answered and leaned over the table to show his own fist, "We had to use it to write lines for detention. Blood quills were banned from Hogwarts per the change in our charter in 1768 when it was deemed to be too harsh of a punishment for minors."

"Harry, did you say you are the heir?" August Longbottom was one of the people Harry had insisted should come.

"I am." Harry stated, "I am Gryffindor and Hufflepuff by family and since I conquered the last heir of Slytherin I have also gained that title. Ravenclaw had no heirs and her part was split between the other three. And as such I have declared Hogwarts a sanctuary from an unjust government. No one may ever ignore the Charter of Hogwarts."

"The Board of Governors can change the charter." Another man smirked.

"Well they could except for one little problem." Harry smirked back, "The Charter states that any group governing this school who tries to take out the sanctuary clause will be ejected and a new one picked by Hogwarts if necessary. If they continue to ignore her she will remove their magic. Since the Board of Governors must come here to make changes she has her opportunity. It doesn't take but a moment."

"What is unjust in our government?" Augusta asked with a smile.

"There are many things unjust about your government." Harry replied seriously, "First and foremost is the most recent law requiring us to marry whom you have picked. My second issue is the 'reasonable' restriction for underaged magic. I see nothing reasonable about it when it does nothing to stop the magic at magical homes it only watches muggle homes. It is just one more way you persecute them. Then we begin to talk about the laws for creatures."

"You have no say in our laws." The man from before stated.

"And you are?" Harry asked.

"Daniel Greengrass." He stated.

"Daphne, is this your father?" Harry asked.

"It is." She stood smirking at the man, "Hi Dad, I told you I'd find a way to marry who I want."

"YOU…" he began.

"Do not speak." Harry ordered and the man, though his mouth was moving no sound emerged. He turned to Harry angrily, "My word is law here. You will not speak harshly to anyone who is living here. This is a sanctuary from all laws that I don't like. If you want us to rejoin your society you will be changing the laws."

"We don't need your kind." Daniel sneered when his voice was released a moment later.

"What are you going to do without us?" Harry asked, "You are not just losing us in this room. You are also losing the friends and family and anyone else that does not agree with these forced marriages and unjust laws. Just these here out number you a twenty to one."

"That's what you think." He grinned, "We have seventy law enforcement personnel just outside the doors."

"Actually you don't." Harry grinned, "They were ejected shortly after they entered the school. I have allowed the two in the room to stay since they are just protection detail for the minister."

"I didn't authorize aurors. I didn't know you could eject them either." Kingsley's glare at Greengrass turned to a grin at Harry.

"He has complete control of the school." Minerva added from her position at the Gryffindor table, "He can do what he pleases. It's just lucky that he has a modicum of mercy for you."

"He is going to take over just like You Know Who." Greengrass growled angrily.

"No." Harry's gaze narrowed on the man, "I am nothing like that maniac. My only goal is to make a world where we can all live healthy, happy lives. If Hogwarts didn't agree she wouldn't let me continue. If I was anything like Voldemort she would not have told me I was her heir."

"Mr. Greengrass, shut up." Augusta glared at the man, "You are making a fool of yourself. No one believe Harry to be anything like that fowl, evil…"

"Minister, I am suggesting you all review the laws on the books and think again." Harry Interrupted what he was sure would be a long and deserved list of attributes, "Dinner is served."

Kingsley ignored the food and stood to talk to Harry, "What about people who have broken the law, are you hiding them too?"

"You tell me what law they have broken and I'll decide if I'll keep them or not." Harry offered, "For instance if Greyback shows up he'll be tied up with a bow and sent to you."

"Fair enough." The man nodded and turned away.

"By the way Mr. Greengrass, I have created a mail ban on harmful spells and substances, portkeys and verbal assaults." Harry offered with a slight smile, "I do not tolerate any abuse on my people. Ignore that advice at your own peril. You have been warned."

Harry made his way to the headmaster's office after the visitors had left. He entered the office and moved around the desk to sit in the chair.

"Harry?" Albus' voice had him turning around, "What are you doing my boy?"

"Hello Professor." Harry grinned, "I'm sitting in my new chair."

"What?" he wasn't the only portrait that was shocked, "What happened to Minerva?"

"This morning I was given a notice by the ministry." Harry explained about the law and the new wards on the school.

"The heir." Albus shook his head, "Only you Harry."

"I know." He agreed, "Hermione said the same thing, several times actually."

Harry slept very well that night and at breakfast the next morning they got a nice surprise. The Prophet had arrived and on the front page was a picture of Harry and Kingsley taken several months ago. The article said that Harry was the founder's heir and had set up the sanctuary wards on the school. It stated that while the marriage law had been the catalyst he was insisting that all laws be reviewed. The article was straight forward and the truth. Not something that happened very often. By noon Harry was beginning to receive mail. Not a single howler made it through his wards. He was informed of each one who tried.

"Daphne, Astoria." Harry called from the front between Sprout and McGonagall, "Your father tried to send a howler. It was turned back by the wards but just so you know, he's very angry."

"I knew that without the howler." Daphne grinned and Astoria nodded from beside Draco.

"Did anyone else get one?" Ron asked they had not heard from their parents.

"No." Harry offered a reassuring grin, "But several portkeys and hexed letters were turned back. Most of the hexes were meant for me."

"Padma and Parvait's parents sent a portkey as did Draco's mother." He offered, "Portkeys were sent back with a note attached that says you are not being held against your will though you may not be supporting the full overhaul that I am requesting."

"That works." Draco shrugged, "What is the next step?"

If everyone hadn't already been paying attention they were now. Harry looked thoughtful so they let him think without interruption. However when he started to nod his head they looked around wondering what was happening.

"We need to prepare for a siege." Harry said, "They may try to sneak in and arrest us. So preparation is the key. Werewolves that come will need to be protected on full moons. Lastly, Hagrid, I know you don't want to but we need to cull the spiders. They're numbers need to be brought into balance or we'll lose the forest and have the forbidden Acromatula nest instead."

"They wouldn't do that." Hargrid argued.

"It's in their nature to expand their territory." Harry pointed out, "The centaurs can't keep them in check anymore. They've been let go for too long. I agree that Aragog wouldn't have done anything to us but his children don't have the same feelings for you that he had."

"That's true." Hagrid agreed, "I don't have to kill them all, just cut down numbers right?"

"Right." Harry agreed, "If any of you want to help him with research or work let me know. We'll find the most humane way to do this ok?"

"Alright Harry." He agreed.

"Does anyone have ideas for protection against invasion?" Harry asked.

"What does Hogwarts have by itself?" Hermione asked.

"We can activate the statues." Minerva stated.

"Then we have the wards and things that surround the school." Harry added, "I've also extended the wards out several hundred feet. We're protected until almost the edge of Hogsmeade and the Shrieking shack has been included."

"Then we need to protect the passage to Honeydukes." Hermione pointed out, "Have any of the rest of them been cleared?"

"They were all cleared last year." Harry said thoughtfully, "Seven passages to work on. George you know them all don't you?"

"Yes Fred and I found them over the years." He agreed, "We don't know where all of them lead."

"Get a team and scout them." Harry suggested, "Wands at the ready because we don't know anything about them."

"I'll work with Hagrid." Ginny volunteered with several others, "We can start in the library, Hagrid will you be joining us there?"

"Sure." He agreed.

"The rest of us need to work throughout Hogwarts fixing her." Harry stated, "Go out in groups of four at the minimum I don't think there are any intruders yet but it's best to be sure. Two people working two watching and switch places often so no one gets too tired. See me for directions to the worst places."

Hermione approached Harry as groups were forming and she was followed by Ron, "Shall I join Ginny in the library or do you have something else for us?"

"I have something else for you." Harry indicated Hermione, "What do you want to do Ron?"

"I'll take a group down to the chamber." He suggested, "We can clean up the mess and set it up for an emergency shelter or something."

"Good idea." Harry nodded.

Harry sent the groups that approached him to different areas. The house elves each joined in with the groups to help with repairs and the clean up after they were done. When it was down to just Harry and Hermione he turned to her with a slight frown.

"Do you happen to know the counter for Fiendfyre?" he asked.

"No." she looked thoughtful, "But we can find it. We should check with Draco first and see if he knows."

"He was headed to the library wasn't he?" Harry asked, "I was rather surprised he wants to go after the spiders."

"I think it's more that there isn't any physical labor involved." Hermione smarted back.

"I suppose he is working on the way to kill them and hasn't volunteered to go after them himself." Harry agreed as they walked to the library.

Several teachers were in the groups studying for various reasons. Some were studying the spiders and others were working on protections that could be placed. The rest had joined groups to do the repairs. They found Draco easily enough.

"Sure I know the counter spell for fiendfyre." He replied and gave them instructions on wielding it, "Surely the fire would be out by now. It wouldn't have anything more to burn."

"If there is even a spark still alive it is a hazard." Harry pointed out, "The elves throw broken things in there all the time and we have had an exceeding amount of broken things as of recent."

"Good luck." Draco turned back to his studies.

Harry headed out and made his way to the room with Hermione hot on his heels, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I hope the fire is gone." Harry grinned at her, "I don't really want to test my abilities on an unknown spell."

"You'll do fine." She grinned back.

"I'm rather surprised Ron didn't want to come with us." Harry nudged her as they walked, "I mean I'm rather surprised he let you out of his sight."

"Well actually." Hermione sighed, "I think we're on the verge of deciding we're better off as friends."

"I'm sorry." He put his arm over her shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"I'm not." She accepted the hug anyway, "The kissing was nice but… honestly I don't think he likes me as much as he thought, at least not that way. What about you and Ginny?"

"Everything was fine until I died." Harry shrugged, "When I came back, things just looked different."

"I'm surprised she didn't have a meltdown on you." Hermione added.

"We talked." He offered with a shake of his head, "Suddenly the things she wanted I didn't. She wants to be famous, I want a quiet life. She doesn't want kids for a while and I can't wait to start a family. When we really sat down and talked about things we realized that we want opposite things."

"So it has been more than just snogging?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Once we got past the snogging we have plenty to talk about, we just don't want the same things." He explained with a grin, "With Cho after the snogging there wasn't anything left."

"I was ever so glad when you figured that out." She chuckled at him, "So who has your eye now?"

"Not so much my eye as Hogwarts." He sighed, "She's given me a list of names, of those that are here, that would be compatible magically speaking. Parkinson didn't even make the list."

"Who made the list?" she asked as they arrived at the room.

"You did but, no offense, I won't date my sister." He shuddered.

Hermione giggled and replied, "Good because I don't want to date my brother either. Where am I on the list?"

"Fifteenth." He scrunched up his face, "I don't know all the factors but it seems power levels are more important than knowledge."

"What number is Ginny?" she asked as Harry began to pace in front of the door.

"Tenth." He said when he was through and the door appeared, "But she could be first and I'd still say no. I do not want to be in the lime light. Curiously enough Luna made the top five."

"Really?" Hermione watched him reach for the door after pulling his wand, "I wouldn't have guessed that high."

Harry opened the door and found very little. It was a much smaller room with a layer of ash that looked to be several inches deep. He cleared out a section of ash near the door and then conjured a piece of wood and set it down in the space.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Other than us what is available for the fire to consume if there is a spark left?" He asked in return.

"Good idea." She shuddered.

Little by little the two of them banished the ash from the room. Neither of them thought it was a good idea to banish it all at once. If there were sparks under the ash they would hopefully uncover them a few at a time rather than the many that could be hidden all at once. They breathed a sigh of relief when the ash was all gone and no sparks were found. Harry picked up the wood and they both stepped out of the room. When he began to pace again Hermione was confused.

"What room are you asking for now?" she wondered.

"I'm asking for our DA room." Harry said as the door appeared, "I don't know if the fire could have spread to the other rooms or not so I'm going to look in a few just to make sure."

"You are full to bursting of good ideas today." She teased him.

"Thank you, thank you." He gave her a mocking bow before he opened the door with the wood in his left hand.

The room wasn't on fire so he tossed the wood in just to make sure the sparks would be attracted to something before he summoned it back and paced again. He repeated the process several times and was satisfied that none of the dreaded flame had lasted this long.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Hermione grinned as they headed back.

"We are too." Harry replied and then chuckled as Hermione's confusion, "Hogwarts and me."

"Is she sentient?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes to a point." Harry answered, "Hogwarts is magic. This is where the first school of magic was started. Always before there was a master teaching a novice. Here the largest concentration of magic was gathered and has stayed for more than a thousand years."

"But magic isn't contained to one place." Hermione argued.

"True but something is here." He stopped and put a hand to the wall, "It's powerful and magical. I'm saying this place is special and I'm privileged to know what she wants."

"I think you're pretty special too." Hermione hugged him, "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." He gave her a one armed hug.

"So who else is on that list?" she asked with a grin.

"That would be telling." He replied, "I intend to keep it to myself until I rule a few people out."

"Like who?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You and Ginny." He gave her a mock glare, "And a few others."

"Will you tell me as you knock them off the list?" she asked.

"Yes. I will give you the name and the position once they are not on the list." He agreed, "I'll tell you that there are fifteen places."

"I was last?" she sounded affronted.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were." He agreed, "But it's better than not making it at all and that's where ninety percent of the available women are."

"So that is the top ten percent of available women." She nodded pacified, "Our age or all available?"

"All of those on the list are within five years of us and no more than two years younger." He offered.

"Interesting, what list would this be?" Seamus saddled up to Hermione's other side.

"A list of powerful witches." Hermione offered but kept Harry's secret.

"Why would you want to know who is powerful?" he asked.

"So we know who not to make angry at us." Harry grinned and gave Hermione a wink, "We'll know that they'll send us off painfully if we make a wrong move."

"Who is on the list?" he asked with a thoughtful look.

"Hermione and Ginny." Harry offered, "They are fifteenth and ten respectively."

"The only surprise there is that they aren't one and two." Seamus shrugged, "Who else?"

"I'm not saying any more quite yet." Harry grinned, "But if you start annoying the wrong person I'll warn you."

"Harry, you're leaving me in pain here." He yelled as the two walked off without him.

"Harry." Minerva called as they made it to the next hallway.

"Professor?" he moved their way.

"We have a small problem." She waved at the large chunk of stone in the hallway, "None of our spells will work, can you try something."

Harry walked over and ran his hands over the stone. He didn't feel any issue with it so he levitated it to the spot it was supposed to go. He set it in place and the boom that resulted knocked most of them off their feet. Harry was still standing with his hand on the rock.

"Well that was unexpected." Harry looked up as everyone started to make it back to their feet.

"What happened?" Minerva asked, "Why couldn't we move it?"

"It was the largest piece of stone dislodged. Hogwarts wanted me to put it back." He shrugged, "Kind of like a cornerstone. With that placed by an heir all the repairs will hold. All my wards will hold."

"Professor!" someone called getting their attention, "Look!"

They turned in time to see smaller stones and dust being pulled to the wall. Within a few minutes the wall was back to normal. When the shock wore off a bit they turned to Harry.

"Well what do we do now?" someone asked.

"Check around and if there aren't any more places that need fixed then we'll get a meeting in the Great Hall." Harry suggested as he moved on.

They were all congregated in the Great Hall by lunch time. The meal was its normal loud time but Harry was apart from it since he sat with the teachers at the main table. He watched his friends chat amongst themselves and wished he could sit with them. But Hogwarts made it clear and he was sitting where she designated. Harry sat up straight in his chair suddenly and began to grin. A single owl carrying a red envelope descended to the Gryffindor table dropping the envelope and flying back out. Ron looked to Harry like he'd been betrayed but the howler grabbed his attention.

"I can't believe the six of you." Molly's voice range out, "Sneaking out of the house and taking over Hogwarts and declaring it a sanctuary, Arthur and I couldn't be prouder. I do wish we could see you though we miss you terribly. Hermione do your best to keep them in line. Percy, George, Ron and Ginny please behave, but stick by your ideals. Harry… I have no idea what to say to you. Being the heir of Hogwarts is a huge job. No smaller than the last one certainly. Be sure to eat enough and get enough sleep dear you'll need it."

With that the envelope dropped to the table and stayed silent. Four Weasleys and Hermione turned to look at Harry who was holding his hands up in surrender.

"The wards didn't block it because it wasn't bad." He offered.

"Mum loves you best." The four Weasleys accused with laughter.

"She just knows his habits." Hermione waved them off, "If we didn't remind him to eat and sleep I think he'd forget."

"I would not." He huffed, "I don't sleep because I have insomnia."

"Insomewhat?" Neville asked.

"Insomnia, it means he doesn't sleep all night." Luna offered.

"I didn't know they had a name for that." Neville shook his head.

"Anyway." Harry interrupted them, "The wards stop anything with anger or ill intent so nice howlers will get through."

"Nothing like getting yelled at in a nice way." Astoria snickered from her spot beside Draco.

"Speak for yourself." Romilda Vane sniffed.

"I believe now is the perfect time to address one more foreseeable problem." Harry quirked an eyebrow at the Gryffindor table, "I will not tolerate rudeness within this sanctuary." His glance fell on each table, "No calling people sneaky snakes, Gryffindorks, duffers or know it alls, no purebloods, halfbloods, mudbloods or blood traitors. We have just ended a war that nearly destroyed us because these things mattered so much. Good natured teasing is fine. But if you begin to hurt someone's feelings stop. Punishment will be dished out. If you will not stop you will be removed from the sanctuary where you will fall under the jurisdiction of the Government."

"Are you yelling at Vane or Astoria?" Draco asked.

"In this case Romilda Vane is the party in the wrong." He explained, "Astoria was having fun and not hurting anyone's feeling. It was a light hearted statement that poked fun without harm. Romilda's was meant to hurt and she did it in a snide manner. Houses do not matter to me. If Ron were to be rude and not stop I would kick him out. Same if it was Draco, Michael or Ernie."

"Are you certain you wouldn't favor the Gryffindors." Pansy asked, "Some of us have really given you a hard time over the years."

"While that is true some of the Gryffindors weren't always peaches and sunshine either." Harry pointed out, "If I refused to help everyone of you who had been snide, rude or hateful to me at some time in my stay here I think I could count five people who I would help Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and George. Hermione only counts because the times she was rude it was to help me open my eyes."

"Master Harry." Babble popped into the room, "Peoples at the gates."

"Do you know who?" Harry asked.

"Somes is wolves." Babble shrugged.

"Minerva would you accompany me?" After she nodded Harry turned to the nurse, "Would you prepare to do some checkups Poppy?" Another nod and he turned to Draco, "Would you be able to identify any people that sided with Voldemort?"

"I can." He agreed and stood.

"Babble how many?" Harry turned back to the elf.

"Fifteen." He answered, "Should we be leaving the food for a while?"

"Yes, I'll let you know when you can take it." Harry stood, "Ron, George, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and at least seven others who would like to help come along. Ginny keep the study on the spiders going. Professors if the rest of you would stay here to watch over new comers until I get back from the Hospital I'd appreciate it."

He ended up with more than he requested but the group made their way to the gates. He noticed Greyback trying to hide amongst the group. Draco was hidden behind Dean and let Harry know about three other individuals that had sided with Voldemort. Harry had recognized two of them. They worked out who would be stunning them before he approached the gates where Minerva was giving the new group instructions.

"I want a single file line." Minerva instructed the new comers as Harry had requested on the way down to the gate, "You will be accompanied by two students up to the school. I want anyone who is injured to the front of the line. If they need help you will help them through the gates and hand them off to a set of students."

"Is it true that Hogwarts has been declared a sanctuary to all magic kind?" one of the men near Greyback asked.

"It has been." Harry stepped forward.

"Even werewolves?" another asked.

"All creature types are welcome." He nodded, "We only ask that you warn us of any needs you have or protections we need to set up. I won't allow anyone to hurt another resident."

The first person limped forward, "I'm a werewolf. I need a safe place to transform on full moon nights."

Luna and Ernie stepped forward and helped the man. Several more entered before Greyback and the three others that had sided with Voldemort. Once all four of them were in Greyback tried to grab Harry around the throat and the others pulled wands. Harry's spell was already on its way and Greyback ended up falling face first on the ground. The other three groups had stunned their person and no one had any injuries. They tied them up and eight students stepped up to levitate the four off to be sent to the ministry.

"I thought…" another man stopped shy of coming in the gate.

"Greyback was already wanted for injuring a current resident and they were trying to attack us. As long as you have not harmed someone on purpose you are free to enter." Harry shrugged, "The other three were known associates of Voldemort and they will all be tried before we decide what to do with them."

"What of the rest of us?" a woman asked.

"To insure the safety of everyone here I will be setting up some precautions." Harry said, "Everyone already here and anyone new will need to probably make a vow of some sort. The students already know what kind of things I won't tolerate."

The rest entered without incident. The students stayed with the person they were assigned to and after they returned to the Great Hall Harry began to discuss options with Minerva. Draco was listening in and added a comment or two. When it was done he had everyone, staff, students and new comers make the vow.

It stated: I vow on my right to stay to not to intentionally harm anyone within the sanctuary whether that be by deed, word or magic. I vow to help others when I can. I will view each person as an individual with no regards to blood states, disability, affliction, house or race. I will abide by all rules given by the heir of Hogwarts.

Harry started and each person repeated after him. As each person finished their name was added to the list Harry carried. Anyone who was in the building and did not repeat the vow was listed in red ink. After the Great Hall was finished Harry repeated the vow in the hospital. Once there were only twelve names in red Harry went to visit Greyback, the three Voldemort supporters. The eight students quickly made the vow and Harry set Greyback up in a chair as Blaise Zabini entered the room.

"Veritaserum." He held the vial out.

"Isn't that illegal outside the ministry?" Michael Corner asked.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, "But I want us as safe as possible."

"Good point." He admitted.

Harry first transfigured the wooden chair into one made of steel. Then he tied the man to the chair keeping his hands in front and crossed at the chest so they were plainly seen. Finally he changed the ropes into steel bands.

"Wow, do you think that's enough?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Draco asked as Blaise shook his head in disgust.

"No." Michael replied.

Harry pulled open his jaws and allowed Blaise to put three drops in the mouth before the two of them stepped back and Harry woke him up, "Name?"

"Fenrir Greyback." He answered.

Michael backed up to the wall. Draco smirked, "Call it overkill now?"

Michael didn't answer and Harry continued with the questions, "How many werewolves have you made?"

"About two hundred, I didn't really keep track." He responded.

"Any idea how many you bit?" Harry asked.

"Don't know but I'd say about half of them die." He responded, "Sometimes I can decimate whole families."

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"To bite people." Greyback replied, "They'll change or die, don't care which."

"Where these three working with you?" Harry pointed to the other three.

"They wanted to kill you." Greyback shrugged at them, "I came along to get anyone I could."

"How much longer will the Veritaserum last?" Harry asked Draco after he stunned the wolf.

"Depends on his strength." Draco shrugged, "Generally it lasts an hour or so."

Harry transfigured three more chairs and tied the three wizards to them. One at a time he woke them up and questioned them under the truth potion. They had come to kill him. No one else was with them. All three were stunned again and Harry had them brought up to his new office. Minerva was waiting with the minister.

"Is that Greyback?" Kingsley indicated the man in steel bands.

"Yes, I didn't want to take any chances." Harry shrugged, "These three were supporters of Voldemort and came to kill me, Greyback came with them trying for anyone he could get."

"Well done." Kingsley nodded, "Can I get a few more Aurors here?"

"Two more." Harry agreed, "Then each Auror can have one of them. Any progress on the law changes?"

"They're still in debate." He sighed.

"Remind them that as long as Hogwarts is a sanctuary any school children will have to agree to the vow before they can attend. Wands are the only magical item they are allowed to have and the same wards on letters will be in effect." Harry provided him a copy of the vow, "Without that vow made to me children won't be entering here."

"I certainly hope we've cleared off the marriage law by September." Kingsley said sarcastically.

"All laws." Harry smirked back, "That is only one, I want them all reviewed. I also want a complete list of laws after you're done so that they can be review by us to see if they're satisfactory."

"But…" Kingsley was shocked.

"All of them." Harry nodded again.

"Shall I call for two more Aurors?" Minerva asked trying to hide a grin of her own.

"I'll do it." One of the aurors offered.

"Harry there isn't any way we can clear off all those laws by then." He argued.

"If I thought they would follow through we wouldn't be a sanctuary now." Harry argued back, "They were going to have me marry Pansy Parkinson; she was the one wanting to hand me over to Voldemort during the battle. I have no faith in them as a whole. I do believe a few members want to correct things."

"You realize you're holding the world hostage." He pointed out as the two new aurors arrived.

"They forced me to." Harry shrugged, "You know as well as I do that these laws need changed. With them left as they are dark wizards have a huge population of people who will be willing to join them. The down trodden always find a way to rebel."

"They aren't going to be happy." Kingsley sighed.

"They can join the club." Harry indicated Hogwarts with a wave of his hand, "It's not my job to make people happy. It my job to make sure this world is a place where the majority of people can be free, as minister that should be your job too."

"It is, I'm just not sure we can get there in three months." He implored, "Can't you give us some more time?"

"You have all the time in the world." Harry said, "I'm not saying you have to fix it all in three months. I'm just saying until they're fixed Hogwarts is a sanctuary. It is still a school."

"Sir?" the first two aurors were already gone and his guard was ready.

"Alright." Kingsley sighed, "Are you sure Harry?"

"Positive." He replied, "Do you think I'm wrong?"

"No." he frowned, "I just wish you were."

At dinner that evening Harry had an announcement, "In case you've heard the rumor and are wondering, yes Greyback was arrested." Cheers rose in the hall, no one was sad to see that man gone, "In celebration tonight we are starting a chess tournament. How many people have boards?"

They ended up with eight boards and set them up two per house table. Everyone who wanted to participate signed up on a parchment. From that Harry drew two names at a time and set up the first games. Nearly everyone wanted to play. Once the tournament roster was set up and everyone settled down he began again.

"The chess tournament will start shortly. I wanted to add that I also plan on having a quidditch tournament and a dueling tournament. These are things to keep us busy and fit. If there are participants for any other tournaments or if you want to find someone to play games with approach our panel." Harry announced.

"Who is on the panel?" Hermione asked.

"You and whomever you pick." He grinned at his friend.

"You were just waiting for the first person to ask weren't you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, but I was sure it would be you." Harry chuckled.

"Can we have muggle games?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded, "I would just like to make sure that everyone has at least one physical hobby to keep them up and moving."

"Thank you Dean, for volunteering to help me." Hermione smirked playing Harry's game, "I would like at least three more volunteers especially someone who knows a lot of the magical games."

"I'll help." Daphne stood.

"Us too." Padma pulled Parvati to her feet surprising her sister.

"Only if she wants to." Harry interrupted the twin.

"Yes I'll help." Parvati rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"If anyone else wants to help feel free to meet at the head table when Harry is finished." Hermione sat back down.

"Professor did you have anything to add?" Harry turned to Minerva.

"Remember to get a judge for each game to make decisions." Minerva nodded.

"The chess games need to be someone who is out of the tournament but knows chess. For this first round I will volunteer to judge one pair since I'm not playing yet." Flitwick added.

"I'll judge a pair." Ron volunteered, "You know I won't cheat because I like the competition."

Pretty soon all the judges were picked for the first round and the games began. Many gathered around the chess boards watching the competition. Hermione's group gained a few others as they gathered at the head table. Harry sat with them as they made a list of games and tournaments that could be added.

"Harry what about defense of the castle and such?" Hermione asked.

"Patrols will continue as assigned." He shrugged, "As more people come we'll add them to the rotation. If someone is scheduled to play in a tournament they'll have to find a patrol replacement and make sure it's on the schedule."

It took three weeks before anyone from the ministry requested a meeting with Harry. A group of twenty, which included Kingsley, arrived at the gates and was escorted in by four professors. The extra table was back in place and they were sat at it again. Harry was already in his chair when they all arrived. Kingsley had already informed him of what was happening so he was prepared when the announcement came.

Daniel Greengrass approached the podium they had asked for, "Good evening. The Wizengamot has decided to keep the law as written. It has also abolished the school of Hogwarts. The charter…"

He didn't get any farther before he was hit with a lightning bolt from the ceiling. Harry glanced down at the man and then back up to Kingsley.

"Did he really think the school would allow that to happen?" Harry asked.

"He didn't believe you." Kingsley shrugged, "Most of the Wizengamot doesn't. Does he still have magic?"

"He does for now." Harry answered, "However if he tries again the school will do more than get his attention. Just for you information I didn't cause that lightning. Hogwarts will protect herself. The government cannot abolish something that existed hundreds of years before it did. It was either Dumbledore's lack of knowledge that allowed Umbridge to be placed at this school or it was his intent to have her here to turn us against the Ministry."

"Shall I wake him?" Kingsley indicated the man still unconscious.

"You can try." Harry nodded, "I don't know how powerful that bolt was, it may take some time for him to be able to wake. What else was he going to say?"

"Kept the law, abolished the school, the charter will be rewritten to something reasonable and arrest you for treason." Kingsley ticked off each item on his fingers, "I think that was all."

"What was the vote?" he asked.

"Twenty seven to twenty." He offered.

"How do I file a request to see who voted on this?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Kingsley wondered.

"So Hogwarts knows whose magic to take when they try this again." Harry explained, "If I don't get the list Hogwarts will assume you all voted for it."

"Don't they have to be here?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm not sure how close they need to be." Harry shrugged, "London may be close enough. If not the next one who comes to announce it will be punished. Eventually they'll run out of people and you can change the laws as we want. Hogwarts and her Charter won't recognize any changes unless you are here to state it. And if you state it she will assume you support it."

"So if they try to make me close Hogwarts I'll lose my magic." He made sure he and those with him understood.

"Exactly." Harry nodded, "I think you can wake him now. I'll give you a privacy bubble so you can explain it to him."

A flick of his wand produced a slightly blue bubble around Kingsley and Daniel Greengrass.

"Harry, will he really lose his magic?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, I can't stop it." He added, "It's part of the school's Charter."

"If he becomes a squib I'll be the head of the house." She tipped her head sideways, "That wouldn't be a horrible thing."

"You'll have to remove him from the house." Astoria pointed out, "He'll try to tell you what to do if you don't. You know that will be annoying."

Harry grinned at the girls and decided he had to get to know Daphne better. She was on the list after all. The Ministry staff left after dinner with no new announcements to be made. The room began to move to the games and Daphne Greengrass approached Harry.

"If Father becomes a squib I'll have to leave to deal with taking over the family." She sighed, "Would I be allowed back?"

"Yes you would. Of course you would also be able to take his place on the Wizengamot and become one more voice of reason." Harry suggested, "You could come back between meetings."

"I like that idea." The two of them sat and talked during that night's Chess matches.

During the day they had quidditch, football, tag, and many other outside physical activities. After dinner the chess and other sit down games had their tournaments or play time. Some watched the matches and others participated in things like card games and muggle board games. Some were introduced to muggle games for the first time.

The next morning after breakfast the werewolves approached Harry. One man seemed to be chosen to speak for them all, "Do you have a place for us to go tonight?"

"We have a plan." Harry agreed looking over the four downtrodden individuals, "Are you familiar with the Shrieking Shack on grounds?"

"No." the leader shook his head.

"I saw it when I was at school here." One woman spoke up, "It's the most haunted building around I think."

"That part is a myth." Harry grinned, "Remus Lupin came to school here after he had been bitten. It was created so he would have a safe place to transform. He was the one haunting it. But its ready for you and Minerva will take you down tonight. Everyone else will be instructed to stay away."

That night was successful and there were no injuries amongst the students, though the normal injuries were found among the wolves. Over the next few weeks Harry saw more and more mingling among the house groups. The newer arrivals mixed in well too. By the last game of the chess tournament Harry was happy to see Hermione dating a Ravenclaw two years older than her. Ginny was dating Dean again. Luna was happily single and Neville was seeing Hannah Abbott.

Harry was rather happy with his own new relationship. Daphne was like a breath of fresh air. Ron hadn't liked her at first but when she had nearly beaten him at chess he decided she wasn't all that bad. Hermione had only asked what number she was on the list, when he admitted that she was first Hermione had nodded and said she wasn't surprised. He had worried the most about Ginny but she had given the other girl a once over, nodded and said she'll do. As for Daphne's friends all of them just shook their heads at her and said they weren't surprised.

"Ron." Harry called to his friend.

"Harry?" he replied back.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Ron looked bewildered, "Why?"

"You aren't dating anyone." Harry pointed out, "Is there some reason you haven't been looking?"

"I'm trying to win a tournament." Ron answered with a huff, he had expected Harry to understand, "I don't want any girls trying to distract me so someone else can win. I will be Hogwarts chess champion."

"Oh, good." Harry had patted him on the back.

The final game was between Ron and Sue Li. It was set to be an intense game. Harry hadn't even signed up for the tournament. He had thought he was terrible at the game. But after watching the two of them tear through the competition he didn't feel quite so bad. They had already been playing for hours when Babble informed him that the Minister's office was in his floo. Minerva, Daphne and Hermione accompanied him to his office.

"Dawson, is Kingsley coming through?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. uh Head…" the auror stuttered.

"Harry is fine." He corrected him, "Come on then."

Dawson came through first and Kingsley followed, "Harry!"

"Kingsley, how goes everything?" Harry indicated for them to sit.

"Good." He took a chair and grinned, "The marriage law was repealed today."

"About time." Harry huffed, "Any others?"

"I convinced them to make a list of the most recent years new laws and who presented them." Kingsley offered, "I pointed out that the most damaging laws were presented either by Death Eaters or Madam Umbridge. I got them to overturn them all."

"That's good." Harry agreed, "Anything on the restriction of magic on muggle homes?"

"Not yet." He admitted, "I have been given a list of laws that are left on the books. Actually it's a collection of books." He pulled a bag from his pocket and dumped two dozen small books on his desk, "I'll leave those shrunk. Each tome is large and cumbersome."

"We'll go through it." Harry stacked them up, "Are these copies and can we write in them?"

"Yes they are official copies made for you and you can do whatever you want." He agreed.

They talked for a little while longer before Kingsley left. Harry enlarged one of the books and thumbed through it before addressing the females, "What would you think about having a political exercise?"

"What do you mean?" all three of them asked.

"Debates." Harry explained, "For each law allow a team to debate it. People can sign up to provide pros or cons on each law. They have to have solid data no conjecture."

"You know what conjecture means?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, guesswork or rumors." He answered, "I want them to give good reasons to keep or dispel each law. Some we may not need to debate. For instance if there is a law against killing people I can't imagine anyone wanting to debate for killing."

"Ok, but he left us two dozen books." Hermione pointed out, "That will take a long time unless we can group them somehow."

"Why don't we make two dozen groups? Those groups will each take a book and give us a synopsis of all the laws in their book." Daphne added, "They can break them down into laws too old to matter, laws that make sense and questionable ones. Put people of all types in each group. Make them come to an agreement on which section they go in or put it in questionable."

"Then each group can present their ideas to the group at large. We can either debate further or go with what they decided." Hermione nodded, "Then the questionable ones will be given to groups to find more information and debated again."

"I want as many participants as we can get." Harry agreed, "Everyone should be worried about what our laws are, including the professors."

"Do we participate or act as mediators?" Minerva asked.

"Participate and let people take turns at being a mediator." Harry instructed.

Harry carried the one expanded tome and the other three carried the shrunken ones. The chess game was still going on when they returned though there were far fewer pieces on the board. The other games had been abandoned and everyone was watching. Someone had made a projection of the board so they could all see.

"Checkmate." Sue Li said as she moved her piece.

"Merlin." Ron groaned.

"I think if we had other sides you would have won." She grinned at him.

"Thanks." He grinned back, "How about a rematch tomorrow?"

"You're on." She grinned.

As quick as that Harry was sure Ron had found the girl for him. The room filled with cheers and everyone patted the two of them on the back or shook their hands. Hermione gave him a hug from behind.

"Well that took forever." Hermione chuckled.

"You weren't even here for most of it." Ron accused with a laugh, "I'm sure it was the distraction of you two abandoning me that made me lose."

"Couldn't be helped mate." Harry said as he pulled away from the group, "Everyone, take a seat I have an announcement to make. Is anyone not here?" No one replied so Harry joked, "I hope that means you looked around and found everyone you know and not that you're waiting for the missing ones to answer."

A chuckle rippled through the crowd while Minerva did a counting spell, "Everyone is here."

"Good, the reason we bailed on you Ron was to talk with Kingsley." Harry offered.

"I hope he had something better to say than the last time." Draco huffed

"He did." Harry grinned, "The marriage law has been repealed along with a lot of the more recent laws. The bad news is this." He dropped the tome on the head table and they got everyone's attention, "He has brought us a copy of all laws. We need to look through and see what is left. The sanctuary is not closing until all unjust laws are off the books. If we wait for them it will never get done."

"That's a lot of laws." Seamus sighed looking at the large tome.

No one had paid attention to Minerva, Hermione and Daphne as they had walked up to the head table and placed the small books across it. Harry grinned wryly at Seamus before he waved his wand and the rest of the books returned to normal size causing the head table to creak at the added weight.

"It's worse than you think." He looked across the room with a very serious face, "If any of these laws were to be broken we could go to Azkaban. Who could even begin to know what laws are even here?"

"Blimey." Ron huffed.

"With the marriage law gone you who are only here for it may leave knowing you can chose your own spouse." Harry continued, "But if you want a say in what kind of laws we should be held accountable to then you may stay and participate in our next venture."

"Noooooo." Draco hit his table with his fists, "I was so looking forward to going home for a little while but now I have to stay. I refuse to live by what an evil Gryffindor like you thinks is right or wrong."

"Me? Evil?" Harry asked, "Since when?"

"Since all this started." Draco huffed, "I consider it evil of a Gryffindor to actually have some sense."

"And you've been a horrible Slytherin for staying and defying the government at the drop of a hat." Harry chuckled, "Snakes aren't supposed to be that brash."

"So we are at an impass." Draco held up his hands.

"And we must put our horribleness and evilness aside." Harry agreed.

"We have to fix this world to be something worthwhile." Draco agreed.

"Merlin I hate it with Gryffindors and Slytherins agree." Ernie chuckled from his spot, "Is anyone insane enough to leave?"

"I'm going." Pansy began to stand.

"Shut up Pans and sit down." Millicent pulled her back down, "I won't let you do something so stupid."

"We need twenty four groups. Each group must have a muggleborn, halfblood, and a pureblood, werewolves will have to join several groups." Minerva started, "We want as much diversification in each group as we can achieve. Each team will take a tome…"

Over the following weeks the groups met and worked. As new people arrived they were added to the existing groups. Some people who arrived only wanted to help with the laws. They couldn't stay but they did make the vow in order to participate. Students were writing home to get material to argue for or against certain laws. It was chaos, it was havoc, but it was working. School had begun by this time but as much free time as could be spared was allotted to defining the laws. It was nearing Halloween when the first of the twenty four groups approached him at dinner one night.

"Well we have to say it has been a learning experience." Padma sighed as she faced him, "We have found laws about things that don't make sense. One of our laws states that you can't use a metal rod to stir a potion. As we know some of our potions can only be made by using a metal rod. After that we found laws that contradict themselves, laws that say exactly the same thing and laws that are targeted at one person because they made someone mad. And it doesn't just stay in one book. We found out, after questioning each group, that some laws are in all the books and some are in just one. There is no order we have no idea how our society has been able to function without collapsing before now."

"Agreed." It seemed as if everyone said it at the same time.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Have you made your list?" Harry asked.

"We have." She agreed.

"When we receive all the lists we'll begin to combine the lists." Harry explained, "Two groups will merge and combine their list we'll keep that up until we have one list. Then we can proceed to make a list of reasonable, relevant laws. Looking at the mess I would also suggest that we rethink our government. A body that messes up this badly shouldn't be allowed to continue."


	5. Chapter 5

"As bad as I hate to say it, you're right." A voice from the back startled them all.

Minerva was standing with Kingsley at her side she grinned, "He asked nicely."

"It's fine." Harry waved her off, "Do you have a suggestion Minister?"

"I do." He gave a slight bow, "As you know I spent a lot of time with the muggle minister. I've seen how their government runs. I think we should copy it."

Kingsley spent a good part of the evening explaining about the muggle government. While not everyone agreed with copying the muggles they all could agree it sounded better than what they had now. They would have to allow changes to accommodate magic but it was a good base to start with.

As they were sitting in his office after the meeting Harry looked across the desk to the tall man, "So did you just come to help us revamp the government or did you have other issues?"

"I have another issue that I am here to address." He shrugged, "Minerva is bringing the involved parties to the office."

"Is this bad for us?" Harry asked.

"No I don't think so." He grinned, "Not all of it anyway."

The two hadn't been speaking for long when Minerva arrived with the Greengrass sisters in tow. Harry's eyebrows disappeared as he looked at the minister again wondering just what was going on.

"Minister." Daphne and Astoria greeted him together.

"Ladies." He nodded, "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mixed." He offered without emotion, "You father was admitted to St. Mungo's today."

"What happened?" Astoria asked with concern.

"He went to Gringotts today to disown Daphne and found out that anyone living in a sanctuary cannot be disowned." He offered, "However if he had a male child it could take the heir from the oldest female child."

"He didn't!" Daphne grinned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He approached their mother demanding she have another child to replace Daphne as heir." He coughed to hide his snicker, "She... wasn't happy about it."

"She hexed him and he's trying to recover in St. Mungo's?" Harry asked also trying to hide a smile.

"Exactly." Kingsley agreed.

Both girls broke into hysterical laughter. They were leaning on each other for support but ended up sinking to the ground anyway. Harry placed a cushioning charm under them and sat back in his chair with a large smile.

"How long do they think it will take for him to recover?" Minerva asked trying to sound concerned.

"A while." Kingsley cringed, "Some of the pieces she removed cannot be grown back."

"Merlin she didn't…" Harry began wide eyed.

"She told him years ago." Daphne tried to get herself under control, "She almost died with Astoria and she told him… if he ever asked for another child… she'd hex his bits off. I guess she meant it."

"Yes she did." Kingsley nodded, "But now that he's incapable of producing any more heirs…"

"He's lost his head of house and I'm now it." Daphne lost all humor, "Merlin's socks."

"Come on Daph you can think of a better one than that." Astoria poked at her sister, "Merlin's pants or Merlin's beard or even Merlin's bits."

"Nope he doesn't have any." Daphne giggled.

"Well it's a start." Astoria grinned and patted her on the back.

"You have to leave and get your house stuff together." Harry grinned lightly, "You can return when you're ready."

"Shouldn't take me very much time." She moved behind the desk and gave him a kiss, "I'll hurry it along."

"Ok." Harry nodded.

"I have a question." Astoria had taken a seat, "Why didn't Mother come and tell us herself?"

"She has turned herself in to the aurors." He offered, "She injured a head of house after all."

"Oh no." Astoria cried.

"Don't worry." Daphne moved back around to hug her, "I won't press charges. I'll forgive her for having a good reason to injure him."

"Then she will be out in time to meet you at Gringotts." Kingsley flicked his wand.

It was a short few minutes later that Harry was alone in his office. He sighed and went off to bed hoping he could sleep. He was worried for Daphne. In the end it took a week before she returned. She entered the Headmaster's office to find Harry listening to Hermione who was yelling and waving her arms about. His head was bowed and he looked tired. Daphne caught his attention when she pushed his chair away from the desk, sat in his lap and proceeded to snog him senseless.

When she pulled away the room was quiet and with a quick look around found that they were alone, "You owe me for sparing you from that."

"And what would the lady desire as payment?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something." She grinned and kissed him again.

"Question." Harry stated as she pulled away again, "Do all the pureblood families have that rule about when the head of the family can't produce children they lose their position?"

"Not all of them. Malfoy's don't." She frowned, stood and moved around the desk, "One of my male ancestors had to wait until his mother was almost one hundred and fifty before she died and he could take over. He changed the rule so no woman could continue as head until their death she would lose it when her child bearing days were over. Backfired on him though, was sterilized with a dark spell only two years later. His son took over but kept the rule."

"How do you continue the line with a female head of the family?" Harry asked.

"I have to produce at least one child with the last name of Greengrass." She shrugged.

Harry noticed a look of worry crossed her face, "What's wrong with that?"

"I have to prove I can produce a child by becoming pregnant during the first year as head of the family." She was looking at the floor, "I don't have to name the first one after me but if I don't have more than one…"

"I always wanted several children myself." Harry interrupted, "Three or four would be nice."

"That would be nice." She agreed but didn't look up, "I need to know if you're interested in being married and having a child right away, if you aren't I need to start looking now."

"Do you know why Ginny and I broke up?" he asked.

"She wanted to be a famous quidditch star and you want a quiet life." Daphne answered having heard it before.

"True." He agreed, "But her being a quidditch star had more than one major hindrance. First was the quiet life I wanted but second was the family I wanted to start right away." He pulled open a drawer on his desk and grabbed something before stepping out from behind it and knelt before Daphne and pulled the box open, "I wanted to ask before but I thought I might be pushing things too fast. Now I believe you are as ready as I am. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she answered a bit shakily before he stood and pulled her into a kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled apart when a cough interrupted them. The four house ghosts had arrived and the Baron spoke, "Hogwarts says well done."

"Thanks." Harry grinned.

"Did you tell her about the list?" Helena asked.

"Yes he did, but he'd never told me what number I was." Daphne pouted.

"You were first." Harry smiled at her, "Luna was second and Padma was third."

"I would never have put Luna at second." Daphne smiled.

"Most people underestimate Luna." Harry shrugged, "If only Ravenclaw students knew how strong she was and how easily she could take them all out her school experience would have been much better. But it will be better this year."

"I sense an or else in that statement." Sir Nick grinned.

"We are still a sanctuary." Harry shrugged, "I don't need to explain the or else do I?"

"I'm surprised I'm first." Daphne commented, "I thought someone older than me would get the top spot."

"I don't know the criteria but I do believe being single was one so that did knock out a lot of the older girls." Harry shrugged, "I don't know if any of them would have made the list anyway."

"What was Hermione yelling about anyway?" Daphne asked when they were alone again.

"She was yelling at me for moping." He gave her a grin before throwing his arm around her and steering her out the door, "Something about not eating right and walking around the castle instead of sleeping. I think there may have been more to it but I'd quit listening to her after the first half hour."

"Should you be taking a nap now?" she asked with a smirk.

"And miss the chance to see the reaction to our news? No way." he scoffed before he turned serious, "Do I need to talk to your dad before we announce this?"

"No you have to ask permission from the head of the family." She grinned up at him, "Since that is me I give you my permission to ask me and I still say yes."

"Oh good." Harry laughed and teased her back, "The head of your family is so mean I'm glad she gave in without too much of a problem."

"Why you." She tried to punch him in the arm but he dodged out of the way, "You know if you move you get it twice as hard."

"But you have to catch me first." Harry stepped farther away.

With that the chase was on. Both were laughing as they ran through the school and dodged around the other people in the halls. Calls to the both of them were ignored as they continued on without stopping. Harry made it to the front doors and threw them open as he ran out onto the lawn. Daphne had gotten a lot closer as he paused to open them and she grabbed the back of his shirt as his feet hit the grass. He turned and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her with him as he fell and landed with a huff. Several people had made it to the doors as they landed.

"What are you two doing?" Ron called.

"Nothing." Harry answered with a grin as he sat them both up.

"Running through the school is not permitted." Hermione scolded them with a smile.

"It's not a school." Harry retorted, "It's a sanctuary. Running in the sanctuary is permitted."

"Technicality." She waved her hand at him.

"Why were you running through the halls?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't running." Daphne sniffed, "I was chasing."

"So why were you chasing him?" George asked with a slight bow.

"Because he ran." She answered.

"Why was he running?" Ginny pushed a bit further.

"Because she was going to hit me." Harry offered quickly.

"You deserved it." She huffed, "He said the head of my family is mean."

Astoria started laughing, "Shame on you Harry."

"That wasn't all I said and it was a compliment." He held up his hands in surrender.

"It wasn't a compliment." Daphne finally punched his shoulder.

"Ow." He complained.

"What did you say Harry?" Hermione asked as Minerva finally made it to the door.

"I said her head of the family is so mean I'm glad she gave in without too much of a problem." He said, "See it was a compliment."

"How was that a compliment?" Minerva asked.

"I was glad she gave in." Harry grinned.

"What did she give in to?" Astoria asked.

Daphne stood and held up her left hand to show off the ring he'd given her. Astoria, Ginny and Hermione mobbed her to get a closer look. George and Ron helped Harry off the ground and gave him pats on the back.

"I'm a little shocked you're doing it so quick." Ron stayed well away from the giggling girls, "You've only been dating a few months."

"It worked out." Harry shrugged, "I was going to ask her at Christmas but when she arrived earlier it hit me as the right time."

"So whipped." George snorted.

"And when Angelina's around you're what exactly?" Harry snorted at George.

"True." He grinned unrepentantly.

"Congratulations Harry." Hermione grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tightly, "The ring is beautiful."

"Thanks." He hugged her back.

"Not bad Potter." Ginny and Astoria punched him each on an arm.

"Ow." They hadn't been easy on him.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass." Minerva shook her head at the two of them as she tried to hide her grin, "I guess this may call for a celebration."

It was more than a year later that Harry joined Kingsley for a speech in Diagon Alley. The new Wizengamot was in place and was reviewing the rest of the Ministry. The alley was packed as Kingsley began his portion of the speaking. When it was Harry's turn he stepped up and applied a sonarus charm.

"First I want to thank Madam Delores Umbridge." Harry shocked everyone right off the bat, "Without her we wouldn't have been able to come this far. The marriage law she proposed was meant to destroy us, instead it brought us together and we've been able to achieve something far better than I had ever hoped to see. Her hatefulness brought us together to give mercy. Her idiocy paved the way for this brilliance. "

He had to stop for the cheers. Kinglsey and a very pregnant Daphne were on the sidelines and both gave him very large grins.

"Next I want to thank everyone who had a hand in this project to rewrite our laws." Harry paused again, "They helped us remove a useless and burdensome system and its laws and replace it with something that is fair, meaningful and beneficial to us all."

Harry truly hated speaking in front of people like this. Worse he hated the extra fame this was bringing him. But the smile he was receiving from his wife made everything better. He could only imagine the horror he would be living if he had married Pansy like they had wanted him too.

**THE LIST:**

1 – Daphne Greengrass – Slytherin- 18

2 – Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw - 17

3 – Padma Patil – Ravenclaw - 18

4 – Angelina Johnson – Gryffindor - 21

5 – Camilla Burstand – Hufflepuff - 23

6 – Susan Bones – Hufflepuff - 18

7 – Katie Bell – Gryffindor - 19

8 –Tracy Davis – Slytherin - 18

9 – Hannah Abbott – Hufflepuff - 18

10 – Ginny Weasley – Gryffindor - 17

11 – Sue Li – Ravenclaw - 18

12 – Demelza Robins – Gruffindor - 16

13 – Rose Notting– Slytherin - 20

14 – Mary Wellington – Ravenclaw - 21

15 – Hermione Granger – Gryffindor - 18


End file.
